Morning Accident
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian, Ea—buket bunga yang kau minta ini akan menemanimu sampai waktuku untuk menyusulmu tiba, suatu hari nanti."-death chara, other warnings inside. AU-fic.


Mentari bersinar redup pagi itu.

**.**

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya sosok berseragam satpam lengkap pada sekelompok siswi SMA tempatnya bekerja. Yang berkuncir dua tampak masih syok, sedangkan tiga lainnya berusaha menenangkan si empunya rambut ungu muda pucat berombak itu. Salah satu yang menenangkan menoleh ke arah satpam sementara dua lainnya berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah bersama 'Nona Besar' mereka, lalu berkata, "Ada siswa sekolah ini yang tewas dalam kecelakaan di jalan raya beberapa saat yang lalu."

**.**

Sementara kerumunan di hadapannya sibuk mengevakuasi jasad berlumur darah itu ke pinggir jalan, ia hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya berada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tas yang tadinya melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya telah terhempas ke jalan—si empunya sudah berlari ke arah sosok yang tengah tersenyum tipis dengan tangan terulur di seberang jalan sana.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Morning Accident**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Tragedy – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Highschool AU!Fic, death chara (lagi), oneshot. Based on 'Peristiwa Pagi Tadi' (© Sapardi Djoko Pamono).

**Disclaimer:** 07 Ghost Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya

Oo—O—oO

Siang hari itu, awan mendung menutupi warna biru langit SMA Barsburg.

**.**

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Selang yang tadinya tergenggam di tangan kini jatuh, air dari keran yang masih menyala membasahi tanah di _greenhouse_ tempat ketiganya berada sekarang. Dua pasang mata yang mirip satu dengan lainnya membelalak lebar, menatap sosok pirang jabrik bertubuh maskulin nan tinggi di pintu masuk tak percaya.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau 'dia' adalah korban tewas kecelakaan tadi pagi, Frau?"

"Yep. Bocah dari keluarga Oak itu yang bercerita padaku saat kami berpapasan tadi. Karena kalian selalu mengurung diri di sini dan ada kemungkinan tidak tahu _breaking news_ pagi ini, jadi—"

"Bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya sekarang?" sela Krat yang lebih tua dan ber-_gender _wanita.

Frau terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya buka mulut; "Aku tidak melihatnya ada di kelas seharian ini."

**#**

Sore harinya, setelah bel tanda kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah telah berakhir, banyak payung hitam terkembang di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang keluar SMA Barsburg. Hujan yang turun dengan deras meredam suara isak tangis yang terdengar di bawah lindungan payung hitam, serta menutupi fakta bahwa sosok yang membolos dari kelas sepanjang hari tadi tengah menangis tanpa suara di sepanjang jalan menuju tempatnya tinggal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm-mm."

"Yakin seratus persen baik-baik saja?"

Ia tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang berjalan di sampingnya sekarang. "Apa menurutmu aku akan baik-baik saja saat pemakaman besok?"

Setelah sosok yang basah kuyup diguyur hujan itu berucap demikian, percakapan mereka terhenti begitu saja sampai di sana.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu malam ini, sobat. Teruslah berada di sisiku hingga fajar menjelang."

**#**

Hujan masih turun pada malam harinya, meski tidak sederas pada sore hari tadi.

Di dalam kamarnya yang tak lagi terasa hangat, sosok yang baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang penting baginya itu berbaring santai di atas tempat tidur berseprai putihnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sembap, mulutnya terus bercerita tentang apa yang ia lihat pagi tadi pada sosok yang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dengan senyuman tipis khas di wajah.

"Dan aku merasa kalau apa yang kulihat itu hanya ilusi belaka. Jujur, aku sungguh berharap kalau apa yang kulihat itu memang ilusi—tetapi seperti yang kau katakan dulu, hidup memang tidak adil. Karena itu, saat mereka mengangkatmu beramai-ramai ke pinggir jalan, aku langsung berlari ke arahmu. Jika saja Tiashe_-kun_ dan Mikage_-kun_ tidak berbaik hati membawakan tas yang tanpa sadar kujatuhkan saat aku berlari, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan banyak materi untuk ujian nanti."

"Bodoh."

Satu kata itu diucapkan oleh suara yang samar, terdengar hanya oleh telinganya—lebih tepatnya, hanya baginya yang menganggap sosok bermata amethyst sendu itu masih ada dan menginap di kamarnya sesuai janji yang mereka buat kemarin. Orangtuanya yang cemas di bawah sana hanya mendengarnya berceloteh tidak karuan sendirian, tanpa mampu mendengar dengusan geli saat ia mengatakan lelucon pada sobatnya itu.

"Dan Ea?"

"Hmm?"

"Mau—tidak—bisakah kau berjanji satu hal saja padaku?"

"Katakan saja, kalau begitu."

Sosok berambut kuning keemasan itu tersenyum kekanakan guna menutupi perasaannya sekarang; sesuatu yang tidak pernah lagi ia lakukan setelah bertemu dengan si empunya rambut coklat tua, yang tak bisa lagi ada di sampingnya pada keesokan hari.

"Tetaplah berada di dekatku sampai pemakaman selesai, oke?"

Jitakan transparan mendarat mulus di dahinya. Sementara ia mengaduh pelan, mata hijaunya menangkap senyuman geli yang kelewat samar di bibir lawan bicaranya.

"Ini akan jadi janji terakhir antara kau dan aku, Landkarte."

"Yah... begitulah, intinya."

"Kau belum mau pergi tidur? Ini sudah lewat jam tidur normalmu, 'kan?"

"Dan melewatkan saat-saat terakhir untuk bisa mengobrol denganmu? Jangan harap."

"...aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memaksamu untuk tidur seperti dulu, eh?"

"Karena aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, Ea."

"Meski secara langsung, tingkahmu mengatakan hal yang berbeda."

Landkarte hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi menghadap sosok berseragam lengkap yang hanya bisa tertangkap oleh matanya itu. "Ayo mengobrol hingga pagi, Ea!"

"...insomniamu itu memang menyebalkan sekali, ya?"

"Ayolah—permintaan terakhir dari seorang sahabat yang akan kau tinggalkan tak lama lagi, _nee_?"

"...dan aku selalu berpikir, kenapa aku mau-mau saja diminta Profe untuk duduk sebangku denganmu waktu SD dulu..."

Tak peduli bahwa jarum jam telah menunjuk ke angka 12, Landkarte kembali tertawa. Keras sekali, hingga setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Namun Ea, yang tahu kalau air mata itu keluar bukan karena tertawa terlalu keras, hanya bungkam dan menepuk pelan kepala bersurai pirang keemasan yang berbaring di atas bantal itu. "Mimpi indah, Landkarte."

"Aku belum mau—" Rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya berkata lain.

"Sampai ketemu di pemakaman besok. Kuharap kau membawakanku teratai***** atau _morning glory_******, karena—seperti yang kau tahu—aku tidak suka warna putih."

"Ea—"

"Sampai jumpa esok hari, Landkarte."

Terakhir yang Landkarte ingat sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya, ia melihat senyuman yang tidak pernah Ea tunjukkan pada siapapun. Mulut sosok bermata _amethyst_ itu bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa telinganya tangkap apa maksudnya.

Dan, ketika jam weker berbunyi keesokan hari, tidak ada lagi sosok transparan Ea yang sudah berjanji untuk berada di sebelahnya pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

I can't help having you in my sights  
And once I look away, I know I will lose*******

**.**

**.**

Di saat semua orang yang datang membawakan setangkai mawar putih untuk sosok Ea yang terbaring di dalam peti mati, Landkarte menjadi pusat perhatian karena sebuket teratai bercampur morning glory yang ia bawa sebagai 'hadiah terakhir' bagi sobatnya yang telah mengingkari janji terakhir mereka. Belum lagi dengan dandanannya yang 'seperti biasa'—pakaian serba hitam layaknya pelayat lain, namun dengan tudung kepala yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan jika tidak memakai seragamnya.

Saat menaruh buket bunga yang unik itu di atas tangan sahabatnya, hanya Teito yang bisa mendengar bisikan pelan 'itu' keluar dari mulut Landkarte.

**.**

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian, Ea—buket bunga yang kau minta ini akan menemanimu sampai waktuku untuk menyusulmu tiba, suatu hari nanti."

**.**

**The End.**

**A/N:**

***** dan **** **= Teratai dalam bahasa bunga/hanakotoba berarti 'jauh dari orang yang ia cintai' dan 'kemurnian', sedangkan morning glory punya artian 'janji yang bersungguh-sungguh'.

*** = Kings Angela, opening dari anime K Project ( Gohand & GoRa)


End file.
